


【唐吉】电影之夜（NC17，唐吉&小荷一家三口设定，妈咪只有批没有阴茎注意）

by pdddyxl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 这是一份约稿，写手太太buzzinglarrie。这是一份约稿，写手太太buzzinglarrie。这是一份约稿，写手太太buzzinglarrie。
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Jake Gyllenhaal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【唐吉】电影之夜（NC17，唐吉&小荷一家三口设定，妈咪只有批没有阴茎注意）

**Author's Note:**

> 唐吉&小荷一家三口设定，妈咪只有批没有阴茎注意。

没什么能比窝在沙发上，抱着一碗爆米花看电影来得更惬意的了。Jake靠在Robert身侧，投影仪打在墙上的光散射到他们脸上。两人都说不上是什么狂热的卡通片影迷，但是由于Jake对Tom的狗狗眼攻势几乎毫无抵抗能力，他们一家三口还是看起了动画版阿拉丁。Robert关上了灯，重新坐进沙发里。夏天的夜晚热得出奇。客厅的空调温度其实不低，只是久坐之下会冻得四肢冰凉。Jake伸出手，将快要滑下去的毛毯裹得更紧，盖住了自己的脚板。他紧紧地挨着自己的丈夫，感觉到热度从他的手臂上传来。他借着投影的亮度往右边看了一眼，Tom正盘着腿坐在小沙发上，津津有味地看着动画片。他们两张沙发之间还隔了一张小咖啡桌，这意味着他们可以任意妄为，而Tom不会听到他们的动静。当然，他们也不知道Tom是故意这么坐的，为的就是离他们远点……怎么会有人明明已经结了婚十几年了，每天晚上还能像新婚夫夫那么能闹腾？？  
Jake转过头来。他的嘴唇贴到Robert的耳廓上，说起了悄悄话。  
“你还记不记得，上次一起去电影院那会，我做了什么……？”  
Robert从墙上收回视线，好奇地看着Jake。蓝眼睛倒映着投影墙的画面，亮晶晶的，胸口的热度贴在自己肩膀上，心跳快得惊人。那道火热的视线胶着在自己的嘴唇上，气息随着轻语掠过他的脸颊。  
Jake几乎是整个上身都贴到他身上了，而Robert却只是盯着他看，全然一副不为所动的样子，让他难耐地挪动着下身，气息不稳地发出了一声闷哼。他抓过男人的手，撒娇似地用指尖在他手心里划来划去，意味不言而喻。  
“我当着那么多人的面……抓着你的裤管，就这么蹲了下去……”  
他放开Robert，身体在偌大的沙发上施展开来。  
“我用牙咬着……拉开了你的裤链。”  
Jake的声音很轻柔，几乎是呢喃着一样。冰凉的空气被吸进肺里，又被肺叶推挤出去，从他喉咙里冒出来。齿间喷出的字眼短促、潮湿又性感，让Robert想起了那种色色的ASMR。Jake讲话时双唇一张一合，他湿润的舌根碰触到上颚，舌尖轻拍着牙齿，发出了阵阵粘腻的水声。更要命的是，他每次换气都会呜咽着发出一声鼻音，好像一只被情热扰乱了理智的猫咪，用利爪轻轻挠着主人寻求抚慰。  
Robert心生痕痒，看着慢慢地躺到了自己大腿上的Jake，咽了口唾沫。微弱的灯光变幻着，他看向Jake的眼神迷离又火热，就像腿上的爱人是管让人迷醉的致幻剂。他摸上男人精致的侧脸，指腹从耳垂滑到眼睑、鼻尖上，又摩挲着他肉感的下唇。  
Jake看着Robert，缓缓收敛着下颚，将Robert的拇指含进了嘴里。他的舌面摩擦着他的指纹，又故意将脸颊吸进去，像口交一样吮着丈夫的手指。轻柔的动作弄出了一些噪音。  
他的脸正对着Robert的裤裆，而男人的阴茎有了些许抬头的迹象，将原本宽松的运动裤撑起了一角。Jake笑了，把头往后仰吐出了手指，转而将松软的嘴唇贴到对方的裤裆上。他的吻一下又一下地印在冰凉的链条上，丈量着底下的阴茎，而后又回到拉链的顶端。他的脸深深地埋进了男人的胯部，在他的私密部位拱来拱去。男人将脸往前凑，鼻尖顶开门襟，再用舌头搜寻着那个指甲盖大小的拉链环。被摩擦的感觉固然很好，但这无异于隔靴搔痒。他看见Jake的牙齿终于成功地衔住了那个拉链环，那么小心翼翼地往下拉扯着，露出了里面的棉质内裤。他绷紧的后颈终于放松下来，枕到了男人的大腿上，呼吸间全是男人浓郁的麝香味。很快地，他又用两只手臂垫起自己，小臂枕在Robert结实的大腿肌肉上。他侧躺在沙发里，毛毯松垮地搭在自己的腰上，触感让他感到安心。Jake的手色情地摸着男人的髋部，从他的腰侧一直摸到了人鱼线下，那里的布料被弄得泛起了褶皱。被顶起的布料刺戳在他的脸上，于是他张开嘴，隔着布料舔弄起Robert的阴茎。被舔弄的男人心情愉悦，满意地将手搭在对方的后颈上按摩着。  
他们以为自己的动静很小，但事实上，坐在隔壁沙发上的男孩听得一清二楚。Tom大概知道他们在做什么，但出于好奇，他还是转过头看了一眼——他的父亲侧着身躺在另一位父亲的腿上，后脑勺还被他扶着。起初男孩以为Jake只是单纯地睡着了，但是Robert的神情也太享受了些。  
意识到发生了什么事的Tom瞪大了眼睛，马上转过头紧盯着投影画面。他的眉头皱得死死的，抓着遥控的手悄悄地把音量调大了不少，但在一旁亲热的两位父亲对他置若罔闻。眼前闪过的飞毯、灯神和猴子没能把男孩的注意力转移开，反倒让他不自觉地竖起耳朵，让那些窸窸窣窣的响声灌进了脑子里。他羞红了脸，身体往下滑往沙发里坐，暗自祈祷着沙发的扶手高度足够遮住他们的一举一动。可是他们居然呻吟了起来。  
天啊，他的两位父亲是什么色情狂吗？！

Jake玩够了想要坐起来，却被Robert的大手制止住了。原本摩挲着发根的手，忽然试了点进按住了他的后颈，将自己的脸往那勃起的阴茎上按。头上传来男人的笑声，他很高兴，像是恶作剧得逞了。Jake本来只是想戏弄一下丈夫，让他顶着一根勃起的阴茎就这么干坐着，直到动画片结束为止。可是现在的情况不太妙，Robert想要在这张沙发上操他。  
Jake的手拽住他的T恤下摆，“别，别这样……”他的声音很小，带着不知道是因为恐惧还是兴奋引起的颤抖哀求着，“不能在这里……”  
可是男人的手依然没有松开的迹象。

坐在一旁还想熬过整场电影的Tom终于忍不住了，他的上身已经平躺在小沙发的坐垫上，没法再往下滑了。眼看着大人们干柴烈火快要搞起来，场面要变得儿童不宜了，男孩迅速将怀里的爆米花放到桌上，用下肢的重量往下坠着自己，悄无声息地掉下了沙发。他的两个膝盖跪到地毯上，而后又四肢着地，矮着身爬出了客厅，安安静静地消失在两人的视线范围外。  
倒不是说Jake，或者Robert，有留意到他们的儿子不见了。昏暗的环境模糊了爱意与情欲的边界，没有人留意到电影已经播完一大半了。投影里的公主和贾方正在接吻。奇妙的是，Jake从来不觉得动画片能有多色情。但是此时他看不见画面，茉莉公主低沉、沙哑的声线充满了诱惑的意味。他能想象到那具曲线完美的身体缠上男人的腰肢，指尖摩挲着对方的后颈，丰满的唇瓣慢慢地贴上他的嘴唇……他将Robert的运动裤完全解开，抓住松紧带将内裤也一把拉下，原先被包裹着的阴茎失去了束缚，跳动着弹到了Jake的脸颊上。他握住那根肉棒，双唇讨好似地碰触着那个滑腻的头部，又用粗糙的舌面磨蹭着，将男人渗出的前液吃得一干二净。窝在胯部的男人贪心地想要将整根阴茎塞进嘴里，可是它实在是太大了，男人只好用唇瓣细细地吮吸着，再尝试着咽到喉咙里去。动作时那里频频收缩，缴紧着阴茎的顶端。  
“嘶——你怎么这么会吸……”  
Jake的嘴唇包裹住牙齿，舌头垫在阴茎下面，每一次吞吐都会摩擦到粘膜，溢出的液体沾得嘴唇闪烁着水光。吚吚呜呜的气音从Jake的喉咙里传出来，被嘴里的性器堵住，变成了柔软的轻吟。吮吸间，男人想要换气，就把阴茎吐了出来，猛地吸一口气。接着他又用骨节分明的手指扶好送回自己嘴里，感觉到自己的嘴唇被操得湿软极了，估计那看上去应该是又红又肿，滑腻腻的。他像个荡妇，脸熟得像个番茄，埋在男人的胯部手口并用地做着口活。男人的阴茎又粗又长，他只好空出一只手来套弄自己没法吞到的根部，同时摆动着头部。Jake吸得那么用力，没法控制住水声和呻吟从他的口腔里传出去。Robert的下身像是泡在一汪温泉里，舒爽到了极点。忽然像是想起了什么，他往旁边瞄了一眼，发现Tom早已消失得无影无踪。男人忽然使坏，大手摸到Jake的腰上掐了一把，低下头说：“亲爱的，你得小声一点……孩子就在旁边坐着呢。”  
羞耻感像海浪一样涌来，Jake的身体徒然地绷紧，下身却分泌出更多的淫液来。男人的手指跳动着，爱抚到了对方的髋部，那里的睡裤松垮地搭在胯上，不费吹灰之力就将手滑了进去。他隔着内裤柔软的布料，一把抓住Jake的臀瓣揉弄起来，惹得男人发出一声动听的呻吟。  
但这还不够。  
Robert放开那团软肉，指尖向下移动，找到了那个泥泞不堪的热源。他反手攒着内裤稀薄的布料，收紧拳头，让手里的布料紧紧地勒在Jake的细缝里。他的腰软得不行，突如其来的刺激让他停下了嘴里的动作，闭上眼睛难耐地呜咽起来。内裤被收紧成一根细绳，狠狠地勒在他的阴蒂上，还不等他适应过来，Robert开始抽动起他的拳头，拉动着布料碾过那个敏感的部位。原本摁在Jake后颈的手掌松开了禁锢，转而扯住被攒成细绳的内裤，空出一只手来往前探索。Robert的指腹隔着布料搓揉着他肿起的阴蒂，过度的刺激让Jake不自觉地颤抖着想躲，可是身后的细绳绷得直直的，称着他的屁股。男人的拳头抓得很紧，让他没法躲避快感。来回磨蹭了几下之后，穴里渗出的水分就把细绳给浸湿了，爱液流得Robert满指缝都是。  
电影早就已经播完，投影打出“你还在看吗？”的提示，但两人毫无察觉。  
Jake有一搭没一搭地吮着嘴里的阴茎，那里还硬着，抵着上颚的粘膜。但他的注意力全在自己的雌穴上。细绳已经不再束缚着那里的软肉了，被缓解的痛楚反而激起了一阵酥麻，让他体内的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要更多。好在Robert没有停手的打算。男人只是松开了手里的内裤，将Jake的一条腿搭到靠背上，对着小沙发的方向张开腿根。快感盖过了理智，沉沦的Jake压根就不在乎（也不太记得）儿子可能就在旁边看着。男人富有技巧地按摩着他敏感的雌穴，手指打着圈划过粘腻的阴唇，又将四指并拢贴到阴蒂上，用极快的速度抖动着，让Jake忍不住趴在他的膝盖上放声浪叫。  
“呣，就是那样，不要停……”  
男人的手上全是Jake的体液。他拍拍男人的屁股，示意他坐起来，然后自己跪到了地毯上。他的大手一把拉过Jake的臀瓣，在一声惊叫之下含住了男人的雌穴。他的舌尖在那个甬道里挺动着，带出许多粘腻的液体，而后又温柔地亲吻着，嘴唇吮吸上敏感的阴蒂。本来就在高潮边缘的Jake颤抖着，两条腿无力地撑在沙发上快要滑下去，又被Robert一把推回到坐垫上，手掌紧紧抵住两个纤细、有力的脚踝。他的唇瓣裹着牙齿，狠狠地啃上男人的阴蒂，吮吸时弄出啧啧的水声。胡茬刺戳在敏感的软肉上，带来钝钝的刺痛感。  
Jake沉浸在快感里，像是失去了控制。他往后仰倒在沙发上，原本扎成一团的头发被动作弄散，披散在沙发靠背上。手臂高举过头顶上，动情地抓着自己的发梢，半闭着意识涣散的双眼，慵懒的呻吟随着鼻息溢出。他的手将微长的头发弄乱了不少，有几缕发丝挡住了他的侧脸，看起来更性感了。  
Robert站了起来，投影的光打在他的背后，像神祇一样伟岸、火辣。那双蜜糖棕色的眼睛半眯着盯着自己，惹得Jake向前拱起身环上男人的肩膀，送上自己被操得湿软的唇瓣，在对方的嘴里品尝到自己的味道。他弯下腰，将手撑在靠背上，另一只手又抬起Jake的一条腿，就这么操了进去。被爱液充分浸湿的雌穴松软极了，像热刀切过黄油那样，Robert一个挺身就把整根阴茎塞到了Jake的身体里。抓住脚踝的手往上移，推挤着Jake腿根的软肉，保持着他“门户大开”的状态。男人的拇指游走到他的阴蒂上，在操动的时候绕着那个敏感点画圈，拨动着那颗充血的小豆。他的脚底有些酥麻，像是有无数道细小的电流在他身体里流淌着。在双重刺激底下，Jake很快就高潮了，穴里涌出更多爱液，甬道紧紧收缩着，身体不自觉地痉挛。但是男人甚至还没有射精的感觉，在小穴的收缩底下反而撞得更狠了。每次推动都会挤出一股液体，喷溅在Robert的小腹上。Jake被操得潮吹了，但他只能哑着嗓子呻吟，一边颤抖着接受更多，嘴里呢喃着“操我”、“好棒”、“我受不了了”还有一些被操出来的胡言乱语。  
他们像两只深陷在情热里的动物，不知羞耻地在客厅里做着交媾的动作。  
Robert将Jake抱了起来，失重的力度让他往下坐得更深了，雌穴里的阴茎往里又深入了几分，他抱着Robert的脑袋，脸埋在对方的肩窝里小声地啜泣起来，蹭着他的脖子希望男人可以快点结束。可是对方却将他整个人压在了墙上，阴茎直直地杵在他的阴道里，囊袋抵着他的穴口。他操得那么深，Jake甚至怀疑那根阴茎是不是已经碰到了自己的子宫。  
“啊！好深！唔……”男人将他的呻吟封在嘴里，他们的唇舌交缠，跟下体的交合处一起发出淫靡的水声。两人挨得很近，细密的汗水才刚渗出来，又被对方的胸腹蹭走，留下一大片湿痕。几下冲刺之后，Robert终于忍不住射在了Jake的体内。他咬住男人的下唇，紧闭着双眼让快感冲刷过自己。白浊的体液顺着还未疲软的阴茎缓缓流下，弄脏了两人的下身。

Tom只是想好好地享受一下课余生活，看个电影，吃点爆米花而已。结果他的父亲就在他面前干了起来。现在他已经躲到了自己房间里打电动了，结果呢？结果他们两个彪形大汉偏要挨在他的墙上做爱，不知道谁的屁股撞墙撞得那么用力，砰砰砰的响声即使是隔着墙也清晰得不得了。过了一会，他又听到Jake爸爸软软的笑声，以及Robert爸爸的调笑。大家都挺开心的……唉，他只好戴上降噪耳机再打游戏了。

爱欲得逞的两人瘫坐在沙发后面，喘着粗气。  
汗湿的发丝粘在Jake的脸上，汗液混着体液被抹得身上到处都是。  
“下次还敢这么玩吗，嗯？”  
Jake好像被逗笑了一样，有些害羞地说：“为什么不敢？”

天啊，他这是爱上了一个什么样的人啊。

Fin


End file.
